


Familiar Stranger

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Sam and Tucker are ghosts oops they dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Someone pays a visit in the manor and they are actually quite familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt using "Why do you always say that" & "See, this is why you should've listened to me"

"Man, sometimes this place can be boring!"

One echo throughout the main area and the only response given was a chuckle. Two ghosts were spending their time flying around the abandoned manor, one of them dragging himself along the floor.

"Why do you always say that?" A goth ghost asks, keeping a cheeky grin on her face as she flew over to one of the windows.

From there, three tiny, ghostly plants were settled in their pots. The female ghost checked on their leaves, feeling the green and blue texture.  
"Have you ever considered finding a hobby, Tucker?"

Tucker groaned again, folding his arms in the process. He simply stayed where he was, looking over to watch the goth tend to her plants.  
"Um, no? Sam, tell me, what's there to even do around here other than what we normally do?"

So far, the manor was empty, on the exception of these two and Cranium, who was being busy down in the basement.  
Poltergeist and Red Huntress went out on a rendezvous around the Ghost Zone, now only leaving these two by themselves with nothing.

  
"Don't you ever want to, you know, go out and explore the area?" Tucker waved his hands and floated over to the broken chandelier. "Have some fun maybe?"

Sam rolled her eyes, finishing up her hobby and floating over to where the other ghost was. "Yeah, but we _can't_ remember? Poltergeist doesn't want us wandering off outside the manor like _last time."_ She scoffed lightly.

"Listen, that was _one_ time, Sam! And I almost had that guy too." A smug expression was laid out on Tucker's face, folding his arms yet again.  
"He didn't expect me kicking his side, you gotta admit that was great!"

  
Nothing was said again until Sam gave out another small chuckle.

"Okay okay, that was pretty cool, but from the looks of Poltergeist and Valerie's faces, they definitely didn't agree with you there."

It was a stern scolding from the both of them, knowing now to not stray too far off the manor and interacting with other ghosts.  
They were still new ghosts, or "pups" as Cranium would teasingly call them. Of course Poltergeist would be worried sick if anything would happen to them.

For some reason, there was always a look of pain in his eyes, even when relieved of their safety.

  
_"Poltergeist, I get it! I won't do that again, but dude, I'm fine" Tucker convinced, showing off on his form being unscathed. No cuts, bruises, not even a scratch._

_Sam nodded alongside her friend, brushing off some dirt from her jacket. "See, this is why you should've listen to me." The goth replied to the other before looking up at her guardian before noticing a strange look from the shadow ghost._

_Poltergeist sighed, gazing at the two with a now soften expression. He was relieved, but something about his eyes betrayed his worry._

_No, not worry, there was déjà vu..._  
_and **sadness**._

 _"I'm glad you two are alright. Lets get back inside." The shadow ghost mustered up a smile, trying to distract them from not noticing said pain. He motioned them to return back to the manor alongside him_.

 

The memory ended abruptly with the sound of scratching against the main doors, almost startling the two ghosts.

"That might be Cujo! He's probably back from his walk around." Tucker grinned, going over to the door and looking back up at Sam. "Hey, why don't we just-"

"I know what you're gonna say and _no_ , we're not going to walk Cujo around the outskirts of the manor." Sam immediately cut off what the techno ghost was about to say, receiving a pout in return.  
"Aw man...whatever." And with a pull of the doors, Tucker was expecting a slobbering mutt, happy to see him and greet him with a slimy lick.

  
However, there wasn't a single lick.

Just a growl from an unrecognizable canine.

  
The stranger stood in the doorway, wearing a green hood that covered their face. Well, except for their snout, nose twitching at the surrounding scents.

Tucker slowly backed away, going next to Sam who was also facing the stranger.

  
"That's not Cujo..."

 

A snarl escaped from the maw of the stranger, and green eyes glared at the two ghosts. They stepped inside the manor and raised their claw at them.

  
_"Kie li estas?! Kie estas Phantom?"_

  
"What the hell is he saying??" Sam winced, bracing herself as she tried to summon energy from her hands. "All I got from that is Phantom!"

Tucker stared at the wolf ghost, noticing him baring his teeth at the two of them, but not really attacking.  
Something in the back of his mind clicked immediately after hearing those words.

_Where is he?! Where is Phantom?_

  
For some reason, that language the wolf was speaking sounded oddly familiar to the techno ghost. As if he's fluent with it even.  
Tucker didn't understand why exactly he was familiar with this language, and didn't realize his lips moving either.

  
《Who is Phantom?》

  
Tucker responded back, until fully realizing that he was, in fact, talking to the other ghost in the strange language.

"What the hell, you know what he's saying?!" Sam gawked, floating besides him just in case the wolf plans an attack.

"Hang on, let me try something....uh..." Tucker was contemplating on some words, before setting them up to speak.

_《How did you find this place and why are you looking for this Phantom?》_

Some pronunciation was a little choppy, but he hoped it reached its point.

The wolf ghost grunted, before responding back to the other ghost.

_《I followed his scent after the situation with the prison. I traveled far to come here and this is where Phantom's scent is most present. It even changed as well...》_

  
"What did he say?" Sam asks, still unsure of trusting the wolf ghost and keeping her distance. Tucker took in his words and with a quick thought, managed to somehow translated it to his goth friend.  
"He's saying something about finding Phantom through his scent and lead him here." The ghost looked back at the wolf, unsure of what to respond to his tale. Tucker replied back to the stranger that there was no one by the name of Phantom here and that to turn back.

That didn't make the stranger leave however.

 

_《He's here...I know he is. I will wait until he returns.》_

_  
_

With that, the ghost wolf shuts the doors and plops down near a column, patiently waiting for said Phantom to come back.

Tucker sighed and looked over at Sam again. "Yeeaaahhh, he's not leaving." He floated over to the ghost wolf, hesitating to sit down next to him.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asks, now floating down onto the floor herself.

  
"I don't know...something about this guy seems...familiar." Tucker pauses before looking back at the goth ghost.

"Doesn't he?"

Sam looks at the two back and forth before slowly nodding herself.  
He was absolutely right; something about the stranger seems familiar, in fact, even trustworthy.

  
《What's your name?》Tucker asks in the strange tongue, now casually sitting down next to the wolf ghost.

The stranger pulled down his hood, black fur spiking up without the resistance of fabric. Sam followed the suit and sat down on the other side of the stranger, seeing him now less intimidating without his sharp teeth baring.

_《My name is Wulf.》_

Tucker and Sam both nodded before introducing themselves to the ghost wolf.

His face suddenly twisted in surprise as he looked at the two.  
Wulf had that same look Poltergeist had when he first found them.

 

Shock...and then sadness.  
Pure grief.

_《...It can't be...》_


End file.
